frankensteinfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mudmask
Molasses Spitzwell (a.k.a.) The Mudmask 'is a fictional comic book supervillain and an adversary to Frankenstein. He was an actor and was loved loved by the media but hated by society. The Commissioner got some workers and they eventually broke into Spitzwell's house and dumped 300lbs of mud onto him. Not dying, he was then reborned as the Mudmask. Frankenstein: TAS 'Season 12 The Mudmask debuts in Season 12, Episode 3, "The Underdwellers." There he is an underground crime boss that has little children doing his bidding. He orders them around and makes them do whatever if they hope to even get the smallest of meals. The Mudmask was attacked by Frankenstein when he managed to find out the reason of the disappearing children. He and Frankenstein were equally matched but the Mudmask gets his minions to help him and Frankenstein is eventually defeated. The Mudmask then says that Frankenstein can leave the pit if he becomes his undying loyal servant. Frankenstein declines and breaks out and fights the Mudmask. However, The Mudmask has some tricks and manages to beat down on Frankenstein. Frankenstein barely gets up and tries to convince the kids to fight. The Mudmask then shoots Frankenstein to a wire and Frankenstein gets an idea. He gets all of the kids out and the Mudmask and him keep fighting until he connects them both with a wire with a shortage drain that shocks them both. Molasses is then seen rising above his mud in the water and Frankenstein gives him to Percy to hold and they take him to a rehabilitation center. 'Season 13' The Mudmask returns in Season 13, Episode 6, "The Destruction of Frankenstein." He was gathered at the meeting that Dr. Zing created in order to make a league to dispose of Frankenstein. The Mudmask trapped Frankenstein inside of a tomb and let everyone beat him up from within there. Frankenstein eventually defeated the Mudmask by using a fire hydrant straight into his heart, releasing his human form. 'Season 14' The Mudmask makes his final appearance in Frankenstein: The Animated Series in Season 14, Episode 8, "The Ultimate Squad, Part One." The Mudmask was called by The Bonecrusher to join the Anti-Frankenstein Team. to exterminate him. There, they go over every time Frankenstein has ever beaten them, through luck to just pure strategy. When they all find Frankenstein, he runs and tries to escape them. The Mudmask punches him in the sky so Killer Bat can grab him. When they capture him, they plan to kill him. Next in Season 14, Episode 9, "The Ultimate Squad, Part Two," The Mudmask asks them if he can choke Frankenstein to death by pouring mud into his mouth until he dies. The Ravine seconds that opinion but the Bonecrusher has something better. The Anti-Team then goes out and finds Frankenstein Jr. & Rusty Lad and then beats them up and captures them. The Bonecrusher and the Mudmask then both goes to Frankenstein's house kidnaps both Percy and Jen. When Frankenstein wakes up, he finds his friends captured. The Mudmask then points out that getting Nuke was a bit hard. When the Mudmask releases Frankenstein and the other heroes, the Anti-Team all pounds down on them and beats them down until they faint. Then their final plan to drop them in Acid Spikes Pouwder is about to go. Next in Season 14, Episode 10, "The Ultimate Squad, Part Three," The Mudmask is counting down and right before the heroes reaches the bottom, Percy and Jen stops the chain reaction and so the Mudmask chases them. When Frankenstein and the other heroes gets out, Nuke easily defeats The Mudmask and so he runs away quickly into the sewers to escape going to jail. ''The New Adventures of Frankenstein List of Appearances Frankenstein: The Animated Series 'Season 12' *Season 12, Episode 3, "The Underdwellers" 'Season 13' *Season 13, Episode 6, "The Destruction of Frankenstein" 'Season 14''' *Season 14, Episode 8, "The Ultimate Squad, Part One" *Season 14, Episode 9, "The Ultimate Squad, Part Two" *Season 14, Episode 10, "The Ultimate Squad, Part Three" Category:TAS characters Category:Antagonists